La sentence
by Nyom
Summary: Quand Albus et Gellert griffonnent, annotent, recherchent ensemble. Quand Albus et Gellert se retrouvent dans un minuscule appartement et qu'il pleut trop dehors, bien trop... [réponse au défi de Shitto, Lemon Grindeldore]


(Histoire initialement publiée en **Août 2013** )

Voici ma réponse au défi de Shitto, de 7Fallen-Angels. Le sujet était un lemon Grindeldore (Dumbledore/Grindelwald) durant leur jeunesse, dont le titre serait "La Sentence".

* * *

Albus poussa la porte en bois, harassé. Entrant dans la pièce, il y découvrit un jeune homme blond, aux cheveux mi-longs, assis devant une table couverte de grimoires et de parchemins. Sans se retourner, celui-ci lui lança :  
\- Ah, tu es là ? J'ai commencé sans toi, du coup. J'ai pris ces livres à la bibliothèque… Il y a peut-être moyen de trouver une faille dans la loi concernant la légitime défense.  
Albus le contourna, et accrocha son manteau trempé sur une patère en métal rouillé. Il soupira. Ils n'avaient rien trouvé de mieux que cette minuscule pièce croulante, pour étudier en paix les lois, et tenter de faire acquitter son père. L'homme était accusé d'avoir attaqué deux moldus, et avait refusé de prendre un avocat : son fils, Albus, avait donc décidé de se charger de sa défense. Cela faisait deux semaines que, serré dans ce minuscule appartement, il étudiait les lois sorcières. Rapidement, cet ami d'enfance, Gellert, avait proposé son aide - aide qui se trouvait être très précieuse, au vu du nombre de lois.  
Albus essora ses cheveux roux trempés par la pluie de Novembre, et s'assit en face de son partenaire.  
\- La sentence sera prononcé dans deux jours… il grogna. On doit préparer notre défense avant lundi.  
\- Dans le meilleur des cas, on pourra limiter la peine à une incarcération à Azkaban pour une dizaine d'années. Après tout, ils ne sont pas trop sévères, en ce moment.  
\- Oui, je l'espère…  
Albus soupira à nouveau, et se frotta les yeux. Onze heures sonnèrent au clocher. Il se mît au travail, et attrapa un grimoire.  
Des heures durant, ils lurent, griffonnèrent, annotèrent des parchemins jaunis par le temps. Quelques dizaines de minutes après que trois heures aient sonné, il ne restait plus rien des grimoires à lire.  
Gellert avait pris l'habitude de dormir ici, car il habitait trop loin ; tandis qu'Albus n'était qu'à une trentaine de minutes à pieds. Ce dernier jeta un coup d'œil par la fenêtre, et se rendit compte que la pluie tombait toujours à verses. Il lança un regard à Gellert, et lui fit, las :  
\- Ça ne te dérange pas, si je reste ici cette nuit ? Je n'ai pas envie de rentrer par ce temps, et puis ma mère ne va pas aimer l'heure à laquelle je vais arriver…  
\- Pas de problème, je vais te faire une place. Après tout, c'est plutôt moi qui occupe ton espace…

Ils rassemblèrent les parchemins, rangèrent les grimoires dans la bibliothèque sommaire, et franchirent un palier. Ils entrèrent ainsi dans la seconde pièce de l'appartement : une minuscule chambre composée d'une table en bois vermoulu, d'une étagère qui menaçait de s'écrouler, et d'un lit une place aux draps d'une couleur indéfinie.  
Quand Gellert le frôla pour aller jusqu'au lit, Albus pu sentir son odeur si particulière, qu'il affectionnait de plus en plus. Une odeur assez lourde, chargée d'idées, de poussière de bibliothèque, et d'ambition.  
Avec tout le travail à fournir pour le procès, le jeune homme ne pouvait pas souvent se retrouver seul avec le blond, sans qu'ils aient tout deux le nez fourré dans des bouquins. Il commençait à bien apprécier sa compagnie. Déjà il se trouvait être un homme vif, intelligent, et donc vraiment utile ; et puis il avait une sorte de charme, auquel Albus avait du mal à résister. Peut-être était-ce dans ses cheveux blonds, légèrement bouclés, qu'il coiffait sur le côté ? Peut-être à ses yeux bleus perçant, ou à ce léger froncement de sourcils, quand il était concentré? Ou bien encore à ses lèvres, qui remuaient sans que l'on comprenne ce qu'elles disaient…  
\- Eh ! Tu m'écoutes, Albus ?  
Ledit sorcier sursauta, et détacha son regard des lèvres de son compagnon :  
\- Oui, bien sûr ! il se racla la gorge.  
\- Non, tu ne m'écoutais pas…  
\- Si, je t'assure ! tenta encore le roux.  
\- Alors qu'ai-je dis ?  
Le jeune homme ouvrit la bouche, puis la referma. Et ainsi de suite. Gellert soupira :  
\- Mais à quoi tu pouvais bien penser, qui passe avant la sentence concernant ton père ?  
Albus ne réfléchit pas et, avant même de penser à cette réponse, il prononça juste :  
\- Toi…  
Gellert ne comprit pas. Décidément, il n'était pas toujours très vif et intelligent…  
\- Comment ça, "moi" ?  
Enlisé jusqu'au cou, Albus décida qu'on ne pouvait pas faire pire. Alors il enchaîna :  
\- Toi. Je pensais à toi.  
\- À moi ? Fit l'autre, incrédule. En voilà de mornes pensées !  
\- Tu te trompes, répondit très vite Albus. Ce n'est pas inintéressant.  
Ce fut au tour de Gellert de faire le poisson que l'on aurait sorti de l'eau, ne comprenant pas vraiment ce qu'était en train de lui raconter l'autre.  
Albus s'approcha sans le quitter des yeux, et pris sa main :  
\- Pas inintéressant du tout…  
\- Je… Albus… Tu crois que… hé bien… balbutia la blond.  
Albus n'entendait plus que le sang qui pulsait à ses tempes, et la voix de son compagnon.  
\- Arrête-moi si tu ne veux pas, il murmura simplement en approchant doucement son visage de celui de l'autre. Mais il savait, aux mains serrées dans les siennes, qu'il ne l'arrêterait pas. Ses lèvres se posèrent sur celles de Gellert. Elles étaient un peu rêches, et Albus s'immobilisa où il était : ses doigts entrelacés à ceux de son compagnon, ses lèvres à peine posées. Ce fut Gellert qui approfondit le baiser. Leurs lèvres se frôlèrent, leurs langues valsèrent ensemble, et ils ne séparèrent que lorsque le souffle leur manquait.  
Albus se laissa tomber sur le lit, entraînant à sa suite Gellert. Sans quitter ses lèvres, il détacha les liens qui retenaient sa chemise de toile, et la lui retira - s'écartant un bref instant de lui, au prix d'un grand effort. Son cœur battait toujours les tambours aux oreilles d'Albus, et tout son corps était devenu hypersensible. Sentir le torse de Gellert contre ses vêtements l'électrisa, et il laissa échapper un grognement contre sa bouche. À ce son, le blond ferma les yeux de félicité, puis entreprit d'enlever le haut de son compagnon.  
Leur deux torses chaud se retrouvèrent rapidement en contact, et leurs mains partirent à la découverte de leur peau. Leurs deux corps étroitement entremêlés, leurs bouches scellées, les mains vagabondes sur leur peau, ils profitèrent de ces instants. De temps en temps, un gémissement s'échappait d'une bouche ou de l'autre, immédiatement happée par l'autre.  
Leurs pantalons furent bientôt jeté à l'autre bout de la pièce (ce qui fait une bien courte distance, soit dit en passant), suivis par leurs sous-vêtements. Ce fut bientôt deux corps entièrement nus qui roulaient l'un par-dessus l'autre, comme s'ils ne formaient qu'un.  
Gellert sentait les mains de son amant partout : sur sa taille, son torse, autour de son sexe tendu, dans ses cheveux… Jamais il n'avait ressenti pareilles sensations. Il lui mordit la lèvre, sans même s'en rendre compte. Il avait du mal à respirer, inspirait par saccades à cause des sensations qui l'envahissaient.  
\- S'il… s'il te plait… gémit-il contre son oreille.  
C'était tout, et ça suffisait à Albus. Lui non plus n'en pouvait plus. Les mains de son partenaire le rendaient fou. En haletant, il prépara son compagnon gémissant. Lorsqu'il le sentit prêt, il s'assit sur le lit, prit les deux jambes de son partenaire, et les souleva pour les caler sur ses épaules. Puis, ses yeux dans ceux de Gellert, il s'enfonça lentement en lui. Enfoncé jusqu'à la garde, il s'immobilisa. Crispé, en sueur, il n'osait plus bouger, de peur de le blesser.  
Le blond lui jeta un regard confiant, bien que des gouttes de transpiration perlaient sur son front, signe de douleur. Doucement, Albus commença à mouvoir son bassin. Les yeux fermés, il accéléra ses mouvements, cherchant à toucher la prostate de son amant, pour faire disparaître la douleur de son esprit.  
Il finit par la trouver, et le dos de Gellert se cambra brusquement, son souffle se rendit un instant inaccessible. Quand la violente vague de plaisir se fut dissipée, Albus ressorti de son amant pour y rentrer avec plus de force, frappant directement sa prostate. Un gémissement sortit de sa gorge, dans un son rauque qui encouragea Albus à continuer de plus belle. Les mains de Gellert se crispèrent sur les draps brunâtres, Albus s'accrocha désespérément à ses jambes.  
Le roux ferma les yeux, persuadé que le seul regard fou de plaisir de Gellert, qu'il avait entraperçu, pouvait le faire jouir en un instant. Mais, sentant l'orgasme arriver, il n'avait pu s'empêcher de les ouvrir : et il découvrit le visage d'un ange - c'est du moins ce qu'il pensa. Les yeux clos, Gellert s'abandonnait totalement à son amant. Ses cheveux blonds détrempés tombaient devant son visage, et sa bouche entrouverte laissait échapper des sons divins. Sa peau était luisante, nacrée ; et ses muscles roulaient sous sa peau, en des gestes incontrôlables.  
Le souffle manqua à Albus : son corps se tendit, et il se répandit dans son amant. Le dos de celui-ci se tordît, puis il retomba mollement sur les draps. Albus se détacha de lui, et se laissa tomber à ses côtés (exploit s'il en est, vu la taille du lit).  
Gellert mit plusieurs minutes à se remettre des récents événements, tout comme son compagnon. Il finit par se retourner vers lui, juste à temps pour le voir lui sourire d'un air heureux, et puis s'assoupir. Lui-même était harassé ; alors il attrapa son compagnon par le cou, et s'endormit tout contre lui.  
Quatre coup sonnèrent au clocher. On était Dimanche. Il ne restait plus qu'une journée avant que ne soit prononcée la sentence.

* * *

Une review est toujours appréciée :) Voici d'ailleurs les reviews que l'on m'avait envoyé sur la fanfiction originale, parce que je n'aime pas les perdre :

 _ **IndieStag** :C'est original, mais très bien écrit. Bon après faut aimer les lemons, étant un gars ce n'est pas fort ma tasse de café, mais celui-là est convaincant, il s'ancre pas mal dans la période ou Gellert et Albus sont amis dans l'histoire de Rowling et puis tu as raison, on s'en fiche un peu que ce soit fidèle ou non, après tout c'est une fiction et c'est pas le but d'une fiction. :)_

 _ **galaa** : C'est super bien ecrit, vraiment. Je t'envie. Super petite histoire !_

 _ **Marie** : Brillant comme d'habitude ;)_

 _ **7Fallen-Angels** : * jurons qui seront censurés pour le bien de tous * Je suis vraiment, terriblement, sincèrement désolée de ne pas avoir vu ton OS plus tôt, franchement, je mérite le bûcher * merci à mon ancien prof de maths dont les super répliques me reviennent encore * Une des filles du compte à du l'ouvrir par mégarde à ma place, parce qu'il était mis en "déjà lu", du coup, j'y ai pas prêté attention OO Je suis désolée, pardonne-moi, je suis une fille ingrate T.T_  
 _Sinon, étant vraiment une très méchante fan pas du tout calée sur l'histoire d'HP, bah j'ai pas remarqué les incohérences donc ça fait tout bizarre de voir Dumby en jeune, j'ai pas l'habitude u.u hmhm, sinon...J'aime beaucoup!Je le trouve super ce lemon moi!Bon, après, je ne suis pas une experte mais l'OS est bien écrit et tu as respecté les critères, ouais o/ Décidément, je suis fière du titre: Sentence. ça claque xD C'est amusant, je ne pensais pas que tu metterais les personnages en scène comme ça, ça m'a fait plaisir de voir comment tu t'ai débrouillé pour les fourrer ensemble . Merci pour cet OS, je pourrais t'en demander d'autres? */*_  
 _Signé: Shitto_


End file.
